wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
April 12, 2013 Friday Night SmackDown
The April 12, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 9, 2013 at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. This was the SmackDown after WrestleMania XXIX. Episode Summary Dolph Ziggler’s World Title celebration met with major disruption After successfully cashing in his Money in the Bank contract, Dolph Ziggler returned to SmackDown as the new World Heavyweight Champion — proclaiming that "the future is now," with AJ Lee and Big E Langston at his side. Declaring that he won the title, not because of the WWE Universe, but in spite of them, The Showoff balked at Zeb Colter and Jack Swagger’s suggestion the “Real American” was the reason for his triumph — and to their warning that Swagger won’t wait long for a title opportunity. A second interruption came from Alberto Del Rio, who surprisingly congratulated Ziggler on successfully cashing in — promising that once his leg heeled, he would be back for the Superstar who took his title away from him. The always outspoken Chris Jericho then exploded onto the scene, informing Ziggler that SmackDown General Manager Booker T had placed them in a main event showdown! The Funkadactyls & Kaitlyn vs The Bella Twins & Tamina Snuka After teaming with Tons of Funk to win an explosive Eight-Person Tag Team Match over Team Rhodes Scholars & The Bella Twins on Raw, The Funkadactyls (Cameron & Naomi) enlisted the help of Divas Champion Kaitlyn to try and overcome Brie & Nikki Bella and the fierce Tamina Snuka. It wasn’t meant to be, though. Seconds after one of The Bellas knocked Naomi off the ropes, Divas chaos broke out in every direction. And in the midst of the turmoil, the legal twin beauty picked up the huge pinfall. Chris Jericho vs Dolph Ziggler After scoring perhaps the biggest upset in WrestleMania history over six-time World Champion Chris Jericho and feeling the sting of Y2J retribution on Raw, Fandango was thirsty for payback of his own — standing ringside for Jericho’s match against new World Heavyweight Champion Dolph Ziggler. Despite the skill and determination of The Ayatollah of Rock ‘n’ Rolla, Fandango’s interference — coupled with that of AJ Lee and Big E Langston — gave The Showoff a distant advantage throughout. And in the final moments, while the referee was trying to prevent Jericho’s dancing nemesis from pushing his way into the ring after being knocked off the apron — Big E thwarted Y2J’s Walls of Jericho on Ziggler, allowing the titleholder to roll his opponent up for the quick pin. In the aftermath, both Ziggler and Langston hit their respective finishers on the fallen Jericho, before Fandango added his own leg drop off the top rope. Results * 6-Diva Tag Team Match: The Bella Twins (Brie & Nikki Bella) & Tamina Snuka defeated The Funkadactyls (Cameron & Naomi) & Kaitlyn * Singles Match: Dolph Ziggler (w/ AJ Lee & Big E. Langston) defeated Chris Jericho Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Kaitlyn Category:AJ Lee Category:WWE television episodes